marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nigel Orpington-Smythe (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Cloud Nine | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Government Agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alan Davis | First = Excalibur Vol 1 #49 | Last = Excalibur Vol 1 #125 | HistoryText = The man known as Agent Peter is really Nigel Orpington-Smythe, the Minister of Defense for the United Kingdom and he became the leader of the R.C.X. several years ago. After seizing control of the R.C.X. he learned about the Warpies that were created by Mad Jim Jaspers when he took control of the nation. Agent Peter assumed that England was suddenly having a population explosion of mutants and that the Warpies were also mutants. So the agents of the R.C.X. went out and collected as many Warpie children from their parents as they could possibly find, in fact most were stolen from their parents as babies. Agent Peter wanted to create an army of these Warpie children that would be under his control and thus had them hidden away in an abandoned prison facility until the day that they were whisked away by several R.C.X. agents led by Michael, Agent Gabriel and Agent Raphael and taken to Braddock Manor for their safety. After Captain Britain and his sister Betsy Braddock moved out of Braddock Manor, leaving only a few rogue R.C.X. agents and the computer Mastermind to take care of the children, Peter had the estate bombed and stole the children away to the Cloud Nine facility, where he kept them hidden. The surviving agents were also brought to Cloud Nine and placed into suspended animation chambers to keep them out of the way of Peter's plans. Some years later, with the Warpies under his control, Agent Peter and his second in command, Agent Luke began the process of integrating other agencies that deal with paranormal beings such as F.I.6 and the W.H.O. under the control of the R.C.X. (S.T.R.I.K.E. had already been integrated into the R.C.X. by this point.) Peter even went to the extremes of having the leaders of these organizations discredited if they resisted his control of them. When Alistaire Stuart infiltrated the Cloud Nine Facility in order to discover who was behind his twin sister, Alysande's reputation being discredited, he was found out and captured by R.C.X. agents. Peter later admitted, in a callous and self serving manner, that he arranged for his twin sister to be discredited in order to remove her from the leadership of W.H.O. He also informed Alistaire that he would be forced to work for the R.C.X. at Cloud Nine and that he was being used as bait in order for him to capture the super hero team Excalibur. As Excalibur was being held captive at Cloud Nine by Peter's Warpie teams of the Advocates, the Cherubim, the Seraphim and the Sky Pilots, Nightcrawler and Cerise managed to escape their watchers, Syphon and Sponge. The two located their missing friends as well as the R.C.X. agents that Peter had in suspended animation tubes and released them, however, they were discovered and a fight broke out. The fight ended when Peter attempted to murder Nightcrawler and had his hand crushed by Captain Britain. Agent Peter and Luke were deposed as leaders of the R.C.X. and Alistair Stuart took command along with Agent Michael and Gabriel. | Powers = No known paranormal abilities | Abilities = | Strength = Normal strength level for a man his age who engages in moderate regular excersize. | Weaknesses = Obnoxious personality who is a liar, a manipulator and a bully. Also it is possible that Peter may suffer from paranoid delusions or other similar mental problems. | Equipment = Control panel on his belt that he uses to his advantage in almost any situation. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Nigel's alternate reality counterpart is Arthur | Trivia = All R.C.X. agents use biblical names as their code names. | Links = }} Category:Government Agents